


请允许我吞下你的心脏

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 原始部落AU部落习俗，变成巨人的人会被族人杀死，但年幼的艾伦却从最强战士利威尔箭下逃走。几年后，艾伦再度现身。





	请允许我吞下你的心脏

**Author's Note:**

> 体型差巨大！艾伦一直是巨人化形态～巨人设定跟原作设定不一致，私设多

雨季又一次来临的时候，利威尔想，艾伦又长大了一岁。他在大雨滂沱中降生，哭声有如蛮横撞击巨岩的山洪，那时棚屋在漏水，森林在震荡，自己捧起浑身是血的初生婴儿，凑近那层细薄的皮肤，在盖满群山的强劲雨点中辨认出一声又一声强劲的心跳，而血迹在流过脚底的水流中渐至浅淡无踪。

他们追到那处猎人临时栖身用的简易棚屋时已经太迟，但利威尔敏锐地察觉出，同行的很多人暗自松了口气。立誓守身敬奉天神的贞女有孕，这样的事据说会引来神怒；不过，她非但死活不肯说出那个男人的姓名，还一口咬定自己遇到的正是森林里的神。利威尔那时还未成年，没有理解大部分人背地里暧昧的笑。很久之后他才弄明白，这村子里有多少年轻姑娘都宣称自己跟神有过欢愉。大家全都清楚这是怎么回事。多几个孩子，也不算坏事。

但她是贞女，这事就棘手许多。巫女原本想要她喝下一种药剂向神赎罪，她却趁夜自己跑了出来。临盆在即，风雨中疲累交加，身边又无一个人，也不知她哪来的力量将孩子从身体里扯出来。利威尔看着大人们捧起雨水将新生儿洗净，擦干后裹进温暖柔和的小羊皮，再匆匆拿草席盖住身体已经凉下去的产妇。就这样，他们带着一生一死返回。

那是选择成为战士的利威尔第一次参加大人们的任务。

后来作为战士的他常年在外，去守护部族的土地，但利威尔没有忘记这个孩子。那时裹在雪白羊皮里的他第一次睁开眼，利威尔低头瞅着他的眼睛，晶亮的绿色跟脚下的草地一般。雨后的森林是蓬勃的绿，无尽的绿，藏在地底或者枯枝中的生命满溢出来，发疯一般暴涨。

利威尔只没想到，男孩有一天也会如此。艾伦不过就跟其他孩子一样脏兮兮的长大，像所有男孩子一样跑到自己跟前来说要做部族的战士，那时候村子里最美的少女都喜欢他。利威尔知道他收到过草莓或者蘑菇，有时甚至是刚打下来的肥山雀。利威尔知道他终将在某个夜晚将某个少女带到树林深处，能嗅到清泉的地方。

因为大雨会如期而至，年年如此。在这样的雨中，人有房舍可以栖身，巨人会有吗？巨人还会不会长大？我的刀箭在他后背留下的伤口是不是早已经消失？雨季已来过多次了，利威尔想，艾伦都已经成年，他本应成为猎人、农夫或者战士，就像之前的每一代人。

而不是成为危险，成为恐惧，成为猎物。

半夜里，雨停了。月亮挂上滴水的枝头时，利威尔从河里上了岸，半长的湿润黑发将将盖住脸颊上新鲜的红痕。刚刚涉水过河，他少看了两眼，踩到了水里放的捕鱼篾网。坐骑被缠住蹄子，河床又湿滑，紧张之下甩开利威尔奔向下游。他奋力稳住身体，这才没跟着滑下去，只留下淡淡擦伤和淡淡疼痛。

他没有吹响召唤战马返回的口哨。前方就是密林，骑马并无大用，徒然暴露位置。不过也着实晦气，他有些懊丧地抖了抖湿透的斗篷。银色的水流划过他紧绷的小腿，在沙地上留下一连串迅速消失的湿脚印，转眼，利威尔就消失在密林里。

此刻无人知晓他内心的焦躁。在山谷巡逻时受伤的那个战士被送回村子已经三天，他被巨人从高大的橡树枝头击落，被发现时只剩半口气在。断了一条腿，下半辈子应该再也站不起来。他认识艾伦，艾伦也认识他，他说艾伦只是深深看了他一阵，转头就跨过小河跑回了密林。

是夜，部落的战士集结完毕，向这山谷进发。利威尔思来想去，终于到首领埃尔文跟前说，他要先一步来见艾伦，或是交涉、或是格杀、或是一去不回，总之，他得来。

“ 因为你知道，这都是因为我。 ”

埃尔文给了他一个晚上时间。

不料夜间突起暴雨，他又不慎被战马甩入河中，此时走在阴冷林中，全身湿透，一丝夜间微风足以使人寒颤连连。不时，又有叶片里蓄积的雨水从高处坠落，砸得脸颊生痛。雨后的林子里弥散开蘑菇的香气，倒让利威尔觉出饥饿。不合时宜的饥饿。他摸摸腰间，确认随身物事仍在，便略微放下心。即使他知道此刻断不能点火取暖或煮食，但摸到了火石，他便可以想象自己正在温暖的火堆旁，穿着干燥干净的衣服，缓缓喝上一杯热茶。

风中似有陌生气味，几只惊鸟从枝头飞起，咕呱乱叫。

利威尔握住刀柄，站定片刻后跃上了树干，他甩出钩子，在林间如影子穿梭而过。

他相信艾伦还在这里，但这片林子太大，他不确定自己什么时候能寻找到踪迹。早一步发现艾伦固然占得先机，不过利威尔觉得，以今晚自己的运气看，似乎指望不上。

钩子甩出的时候，利威尔的双脚已经离了树干，这时他立刻发现了不妙。没来由的一阵狂风将身后的斗篷吹得鼓起，钩子晃动几下，只松松挂住树皮。利威尔眼疾手快，立时松开一手拉住被吹到身前的枝条。

细软的枝条和没挂稳的钩子都承受不住他身体的重量，好在利威尔早准备后手，借着这短暂缓冲，他准确晃到最近的树干前，在枝条崩断之前脱手死抠进树皮，同时双脚抵住树干，慢慢借着被扯落的树皮向地面滑落。

风停了。利威尔踩上地面水洼，迅速转了一圈。

“ 艾伦！ ”

四下无人，他的钩子掉落在前方不远的树下。利威尔背靠着树干缓了几口气，这才慢慢扯动腰间绳套，钩子在积水的地面哗啦啦滑动，卷起落叶窸窣的声音。

呲 ——

这单调的声音响在安静又昏暗的林间，利威尔觉得自己似乎倾听了好久。

钩子停在脚边不动了，这声音也停止了，利威尔再次四下看看，停顿片刻后终于弯下腰。

呲！呲！呲！

落叶卷起的声音毫无预兆地从正前方轰隆而至，利威尔不及查看，或者他也用不着查看，一手甩开长钩，另一手已扬刀出鞘。这一次，钩子稳稳挂住前方枝桠，利威尔借着助跑攀上枝头，银光直刺下方。

蹲伏着的巨人从密林间站起，绿色的目光微微扬起，瞳仁里映出刀锋，尚无任何动作。

利威尔突然拉住绳索，急停后稳稳站定。是艾伦。但他说不清艾伦是不是长大了。往事如马蹄飞驰，残余各处碎影。每每回想，记得最真切的，仍是那个因为骨头快要被身体内部的变化撑碎、疼得整日整夜躺在地上哭泣的男孩。那声音可怕，像是心脏膨胀着撑破肋骨，骨头又刺穿皮肤，全身的血液如熔岩般涌动，皮肤也被烧得滚烫。虽然现在看来，他不过是头发长长了些，眼窝下多了几条深红印记，但那个中午，他全身的骨架和肌肉在山崖顶端的烈日里近乎透明，然后他张开双臂发出第一声 ……

一声长啸。气流极速涌来，利威尔的身体如叶片般从树杈间被吹落，他只够本能做出反应去扣紧手中绳索。这时候艾伦的手伸了过来，巨大黑影覆住头顶，利威尔嗓子发紧。

艾伦抓住了绳子，猛地向下一挣。利威尔早猜到这动作，扯下腰间绳套的同时背身一跃，攀上了艾伦手臂。连着利钩的绳索被艾伦甩向地面，不过此时利威尔已冲向了他的肩头。

“ 艾伦。是我。 ” 

艾伦定在原地，双手下垂，任由刀锋指着咽喉，任由头顶滴落的水珠冲刷过睫毛。利威尔正站在他落满雨水和碎叶的肩头。忽然，一点点金属撞击声落入艾伦耳中，想是利威尔正收刀入鞘。

“ 不杀我？ ”  艾伦小声开口。

利威尔拉下旁边的枝条顺势一跳，轻捷闪过丛丛绿影，最后站定在距离艾伦不远不近的一处枝杈中间。 “ 艾伦，回来做什么？ ” 

艾伦瞳孔里的光汇聚到他身上。 “ 你那时候射偏了。 ” 

而利威尔拧着眉头，脸上挂上了那种惯常的不耐烦。 “ 艾伦，先听我说要紧的。战士们在不远处，日出之前我必须回去。艾伦，不要浪费时间，你想要做什么？ ”

晶亮纯净的绿色闪耀在暗夜的森林。 “ 我想弄明白。 ”  艾伦只是安静看着利威尔。雨散云退，利威尔身后升起了满满的圆月，微微渗黄的银色圆盘上映出他纤细的黑色剪影。 “ 像是 ……” 艾伦近乎无意识地伸出手，像是在伸向那个触手可及的月亮。

月亮上的黑影却在指间消失。利威尔纵身一跃，从艾伦的手指下跳开，不过到底没有出剑引弓。

艾伦一怔之后低下头。 “ 对不起。 ”  他又抬起头，脸映在月光中， “ 我不知道。我也许。我大概不应该。 ”

他不知道自己的一个寻常动作会给普通人带来什么。利威尔猜测这是他想表达的意思。 嘴里却生出淡淡苦味。

“ 艾伦 ……”  利威尔再次向前跃出，几乎贴近巨人脸颊，他试探着伸出手，像是安抚一般，虽然心中鄙夷起自己的妄自揣测。但艾伦似乎瞄到了这个动作，微不可见地前倾了一点。利威尔的手掌覆上他湿润的鼻尖。 “ 艾伦，你平时都跟谁说话？ ”

艾伦一下缩回去，又把头扭向另外一侧。

“ 我不再说话。我没有族人。天空和大地，山丘和河流，这是我的同伴。 ”  他昂起头，目光对准那轮圆月。

“ 那么，你舍弃了你的同伴。 ”  利威尔故意尖刻地指出，他想要听到他反驳：不，是我的同伴舍弃了我。他想要听到艾伦的怨气，想要听到艾伦的愤怒，针对自己也没有关系，针对什么都没有关系。

“ 我什么都可以舍弃。 ”  艾伦看上去过于郑重其事，只是目光游移着躲开， “ 这不关你的事。 ”

这拙劣的遮掩让利威尔几乎想冷笑出声。 “ 这不关我的事， ”  他的声音淡淡的， “ 但是，你不能替我做决定。 ”  艾伦的喉头抖动一下，利威尔则继续说道， “ 而我不能舍弃你。 ”

“ 骗人。 ”  艾伦很快接话，然后他突然伸出手，动作也很快，而利威尔没有预料到，于是一下就被握在了手中。他倒没有惊慌。艾伦手上很轻，显然清楚自己的行为。艾伦抬起手，将他放在自己头顶。

利威尔弓着腰，小心抓住艾伦的头发，等到稳稳站起后才逐渐放手。在这里他看不见艾伦的眼睛，也不知道他到底露出了什么表情。 “ 你看。 ”  艾伦的声音从自己脚下传来。

雨后一片清澈，利威尔想起自己第一次攀上树顶的时候，才知道天空那么阔大，而大地甚至更为无边无际。一切都被擦得干净，林间溢出水汽，在月光下形成薄薄光雾。

“ 你看 ……”

“ 走吧。 ”  利威尔忽然叹口气， “ 去更远的地方。你本来在哪里？ ”

他觉得自己似乎听到了艾伦的笑声。这时候艾伦摊平手举在额头，利威尔明白他的意思，便跳上他的手背，而艾伦缓慢地降下高度，再将手稳稳搭上旁边的树干。他好像很担心自己手上不小心用了太多力。

利威尔踏着手指走到枝桠上。 “ 你走吧。 ”  他回头皱眉盯着艾伦，又重复了一遍。

艾伦却干脆在林间空地盘腿坐下，斜着眼往上瞟，倒有几分挑衅模样。 “ 又放我一次？ ”  利威尔看着他，艾伦也看着他，眼中一片深绿，跟这茫茫无尽的密林一样。 “ 为什么杀我？ ” 

他终于问了出来，他果然还是忿忿不平。利威尔跳下树，稳稳落在艾伦膝头。但这动作倒像是把艾伦吓了一跳，他一下松开手臂撑住地面，上身可见地往后让了让，那副样子就好像他皮肤上也长着利刺，会割伤任何一个近身之人一样。

“ 你怕什么？ ”  利威尔觉得好笑， “ 该怕的难道不是我们？ ”

艾伦垂下头，长发垂到利威尔跟前，利威尔半抬起脚碰了碰。 “ 喂，听我说，没时间了。 ”  艾伦在发丛下撩起眼皮。 “ 我来，是想知道你回来做什么。因为艾伦，你已经不能回到家乡。这里太小，住不下你。 ”  艾伦的绿眼睛幽幽闪光，看得他喉咙里发痒。 “ 有人受了很重的伤，因为你。如果你还在这里，还会有人死去。如果你不想告诉我为什么回来，我不再问。但是还有很多战士正在赶来，他们是我的同伴。我会守在他们前进的路上，告诉他们你已经离开。可否答应我？ ”

“ 你刚刚说，你不舍弃我。 ”  艾伦抬头，颇有些怨愤，倒让利威尔一时哑然。 “ 反悔吗？ ”  艾伦捏着拳头在地上轻轻一砸，脸也突然凑过来，一副张嘴就要把利威尔吞掉的样子。

这幅虚张声势吓不到利威尔，他拉下脸，直直看进艾伦的眼睛。 “ 说你回来做什么 …… 说你想去哪里。艾伦，回答。 ”

利威尔看着艾伦的头又慢慢缩回去。

“ 去哪里呢 ……”  艾伦双手撑在背后，仰头看着圆圆的月亮，一团云又飘了过来，树影罩在头顶， “ 我记不起来了，利威尔，你告诉我，艾伦是在哪里死的。有高高的树林和高高的山崖，我朝那里跑，很多人追过来，你跑在最前面。艾伦死在那里，艾伦又活过来，你没有忘记那个地方吧？ ”

他低垂下那双深绿的眼睛，幽深如无边密林。

祭坛上的男孩被缚住了手脚，只大睁着兽物一般的眼， 愤怒又张皇。

骑马立于祭坛旁的利威尔还是忍不住低头去看，他手上握着弓箭，等那个时刻来临，箭头会射向这个男孩的心脏。不止是他。身边所有的战士都挂着同样的箭簇。男孩必须在这里死去。

人群在为这个时刻欢唱，就在这个山崖前，就在这个祭坛旁。利威尔没有喝下给他的那份香味奇异的蘑菇浓汤，因为他并不想自己被太强的欣快感吞噬。这是他第一次参加狩猎巨人，他想要用自己的眼睛去看，用自己的耳朵去听。

现在他也许有些后悔，他站得离艾伦太近，那些鼓声和歌唱根本盖不住从男孩弱小身躯里迸裂出来的嘶吼。他觉得自己的皮肤也被割得发痛。利威尔用尽全部自制，忍住不要再去看。

赤裸的男孩浑身透出异常的烧灼的红。他的肩胛骨极为锐利地向上凸起，发出吱呀呀的钝响，胸前、脖颈、四肢，尽皆血脉暴起，鼓出一根根狰狞的红线。他像是困在这张窄小皮囊中的野兽，即将从里到外崩开。

利威尔感觉自己被这热度吸引，几乎想要探身下去 —— 散开！散开！ —— 但是有人在喊，有人在跑，他闻到了空气中血液的味道。艾伦抬头看他，额上一条割痕，涌出的鲜红挂满双眼。

“ 那个时刻，我已经记不清。 ”  艾伦缓缓道。

利威尔坐在他肩头，一手拽着他头发保持平衡，一手指着他走向那山崖。就在密林尽头，一块凸起的巨岩昂首对着深涧。

“ 我也记不太清了。 ”  利威尔不自觉说了谎。两人这时站在一块小小的平坦岩石前，这便是献上巨人的祭坛，利威尔第一次发现，在巨人的眼睛里，它竟然这样渺小。

就好像那时候的艾伦，那样小，谁能料得到？他跟着战士们训练，总是卯着一股劲儿，但技巧和力量总是差强人意。平常的孩子，说不上优秀。某一天夜里，他突发高烧，一烧就是十来天，什么药都不管用。大家都说他被邪灵附了体。巫女韩吉匆匆赶来，又匆匆离开，面色难看。

后来大家知道了，艾伦是被巨人之力选中的孩子。村子里弥漫着兴奋和恐惧，这恐惧甚至更让人兴奋。巨人之力已经至少在一代人里没有出现了。艾伦被从房子里移到了地窖看管，他的朋友米卡莎和阿尔明起先不愿接受，但是无人可以违抗习俗，除非在祭典那一刻时，艾伦能证明自己拥有跟其他人同样的心脏。

但事实逐渐清晰，艾伦身体上发生的变化逐渐明显，那些夜里，村里人隐隐觉得大地如摇篮般晃动，而地底深处传来永不止息的嚎哭，像是血肉被从身体里扯出。

“ 你撒谎。 ”  艾伦抬起一只脚放在祭坛上，稍一用力，碾得粉碎， “ 你记得清。你来照顾过我。 ”

利威尔斜他一眼。艾伦慢慢蹲下身，把地上的碎石扔得到处都是。 “ 其实吧， ”  利威尔靠在他脖子上翘起腿，环抱胳膊注视着艾伦毫无意义的破坏行为， “ 当年的石头早已经碎了。 ”

强光让利威尔几乎目盲。

他也几乎什么都听不见，耳朵里只鼓噪着自己的血流声。那一声声嚎叫似乎带着有形的力量，瞬间压制住了所有人。欢唱停止了，背后的密林也近乎寂静，直到炸裂的碎石迸出，临近的几匹马发出悲鸣，马上的战士匆匆跳下，开始高声呼喊。

地动山摇。光芒和烟尘中他们什么都看不见，只听得一下下的击打，像是迫近的死亡之声。日头高悬，但是眼中空无一物。

“ 天神！天神啊！保护我们！ ”  祭司尼尔激动得嚎啕大哭，他冲上前跪倒，猛力击打大地，击打自己的胸膛，再向天空伸出双臂， “ 献上你的心脏吧！ ”

献上！献上吧！

人群齐声回答，再度落入迷狂，似乎是迫近的死之恐惧催发出了最强烈的欢欣。强健的鼓声捶打起心脏。利威尔忽然间想吐。这是祭典，巨人的祭典，祭典必须被完成。

漫天的箭簇指向太阳。光芒中，初生的巨人终于显出身形，深绿的眼睛燃烧着，正如野兽。但他是困兽，这狭窄的山崖让他无从躲藏，只能向着绝壁奔跑。

利威尔单骑冲出。

战马长啸。利威尔全身一凛，猛然站起。

“ 来了？ ”  艾伦手里玩着几块碎石，不动声色发问。

地平线尚未泄出光亮，不过夜晚确实已在不知不觉间耗尽，利威尔不由恼恨起自己。他站起来，只觉无处发火，干脆冲着艾伦的颈窝就是一脚， “ 我明明让你走！ ”

艾伦故意一耸肩，利威尔脚下一滑，只得匆忙抱住他脖子。艾伦咧开嘴， “ 我会走的。 ”  他柔声道， “ 但不是现在。 ”

马蹄声近，终于看得真切。 “ 玛丽亚！ ”  利威尔小小惊呼一声，随即沿着艾伦的手臂滑下，跳回地面上。这匹河中走失的战马竟自己找了回来，此时正在主人的爱抚下打着一声声愉快的响鼻。 “ 真是我的好姑娘。 ”  利威尔忍不住弯起嘴角，转过身去看艾伦。

但艾伦这时忽然屈伏在地上，手掌和膝盖着地，尖尖的耳朵几乎立得更高。他双目灼灼看向战马奔来的森林，后脚掌渐渐抬离地面。

“ 艾伦 ……”  利威尔讶然。

别动。 艾伦做了个嘴形，尖牙毕现，眼底压着一片森然的光。

空中凝滞着水气，闷闷的，像纯黑天幕一样迫人耳目。利威尔知道太阳快要升起来了，黎明之前，无星无月，大地陷入完全的黑暗，逐渐醒来的太阳驱散所有光亮，正预备着自己耀眼的登场。

利威尔翻身上马，突然引弓前指。 “ 别动！ ” 

他背对着艾伦。

艾伦的后背完全袒露在他面前。初生的皮肤轻而薄，覆住刚健又清晰的肌肉纹理。肩胛骨随着奔跑耸动，既极为有力，又似乎下一步就会折断。

箭要离弦那一刻，利威尔觉得艾伦似乎回了一下头，并且看到了自己。他不由得调整了一下呼吸。后面的马蹄声越来越近，显然更多的人追了上来。利威尔一箭射向艾伦背脊上最厚的肌肉。

他还不会战斗，他还只会在本能和疼痛的驱使下又叫又跑，就像个没脑子的小孩。利威尔的眉头皱得不能更紧。前方就是绝壁，自己已没有更多选择。

太阳正当头顶，阳光白得使人晕眩，艾伦绝望地立在悬崖边，摔着石块狂叫。从后面看过去，他身上伸展的肌肉和骨骼被照耀得近乎透明，甚至光芒万丈，而那巨大的力量被推入茫然无措后竟有一种逼人的美。

停。利威尔想，就到这里吧，没时间了。

一箭右腿，艾伦歪向一侧，再一箭左肩，艾伦倒向前方。利威尔眨了下眼，放下弓，艾伦侧过身，有那么一瞬利威尔觉得他在太过惨白的阳光下漂浮了起来。利威尔又眨了下眼，悬崖边响起连串滚石声，好像是他在踢着什么。艾伦仍旧奋力攀在岩石边，但最先赶过来的族人对着指尖又射了一箭。然后他就掉下去了。

利威尔睁大眼对准太阳看了一会儿，然后调转马头。 “ 我先去山谷看一眼。 ”  他对同伴说。

艾伦在他发出警告的那一刻就明白了他的用意，不等林间战士做出反应，他腾空跃起，越过利威尔头顶，狂吼着扑向树林。

天已大亮，艾伦的后背坚如岩石。

利威尔别过头，他知道有多少人被撞下来摔断了脊柱，又或者被压在了倒伏的大树下，而艾伦甚至都没有做出下一个动作。他也知道后面的人仍会冲上来，拉起他们的弓或者举起他们的箭，但或许现在的艾伦已经完全不介意。也许这就是他的目的，回到这里来，告诉所有这些人艾伦可以回到这里来。可是然后呢？这个笨蛋，可是然后呢？

想到这里他下意识摸到腰间长刀。艾伦的后背现正对他袒露无遗。

“ 我说了让你别动。 ”  艾伦的声音里有几分恼火，利威尔不由怔了片刻，片刻后他觉得自己也有几分恼火。

双腿一夹马肚，他绕向边缘，打算突回自己同伴身边。他心底很平静，甚至不愿意让隐约的希望来打扰。事情总是如此，无非就是猎人或者猎物。艾伦早已经长大，心中早有成算，他大概就等着这一刻，他要成为猎人而不是猎物。他不会就此作罢。

—— 侧翼！拉！ ——

利威尔猛然抬头，心底一寒。埃尔文的声音穿越细密树影直抵耳边，绳索连绵在枝桠间，风声吹起钩子，风铃般作响。这奇妙的乐声中忽然加入了艾伦痛苦的呼喊。

再然后是族人的哭叫。钩子嵌进艾伦右手上臂，撕拉出一道道红痕，但艾伦根本没有理睬漫向小臂的血，反手用力扯住绳索，借着右侧的力生生拔出左臂的钉钩，转眼又是一片血肉模糊。腾出手来的艾伦一口气都没喘，径直拔出右臂上的钩子，奋力一把扔向从树上摔下来的众人。

利威尔看到艾伦明显怔住，停下来抹了把脸上的血。钩子贯穿了一个人的身体。

“ 莎夏 ……”  他听见艾伦呢喃一声。

猎户的女儿，利威尔也训练过她，跟艾伦一般年纪，一起学会投枪、射箭和骑马。利威尔疲惫地抬起手臂遮住眼睛，这阳光太明亮，非逼得人看个一清二楚，看个一清二楚并且无能为力。

在艾伦失神的间隙，利威尔再次横切，纵马趋向满手是血的巨人。他挥起长刀，刀锋在阳光下炽热而明亮，谁也不会忽视它。

他几乎能听到埃尔文在跺脚了。他在自投罗网，他比谁都清楚，艾伦自然也清楚得很。

因为艾伦对着他一声巨吼，手臂一闪即过，准确地将他从马背上掠入手中。战马无知无觉，从艾伦脚下飞驰而过，而艾伦双手握住利威尔，一步一步倒退回悬崖。

利威尔松了口气。树林里必定还有别的陷阱。

“ 走啊。 ”  他压低声。

“ 对准脚！ ”  埃尔文高喊。

艾伦转过身全力后退，腿肚上似乎已经有了些小伤。他手里握着利威尔，仓皇间似乎无意回击。受此激励，弓箭手齐步上前，似乎又是准备在这处山崖将巨人逼入绝境。

利威尔有些晕头晕脑地想起多年前下到那处人迹罕至的深谷时，是如何惊叹于那些巨大尸骨。食腐的花早已凋零，不知多少年前被驱赶坠落此处的巨人只遗留散碎骨架，一条条肋骨上攀附着藤蔓、长满了苔藓，绚丽的野花簇拥着从双眼中探出。族人们叫这里巨人谷，也不知曾有多少巨人埋骨与此。

“ 对不起了。 ”  利威尔忽然听见艾伦说。他甚至没来得及发出声音，就在一片天旋地转中被没入一片黏腻的漆黑，光线从齿缝间消失前他确信自己听到了一片死寂。

巨人艾伦吞食了利威尔。青天白日下这一不可否认的事实突然毫无预兆地出现，即使埃尔文首领这般冷静又足智多谋的人，也被这一阵从脊柱直穿头皮的震颤击打得半天没回过神。

艾伦四肢着地，如野兽般蹲伏，似乎下一秒就将冲进前排的弓箭手，咬着他们的咽喉将他们卷入腹中。

“ 后排齐射掩护！ ”  埃尔文终于稳住心神， “ 所有人，撤退！ ”

利威尔醒过来后发现自己并没有漂在冥界满是残肢的血海里。充盈的绿色迎向天空，阳光在挂满骨架的苔藓上留下斑斓色彩，空气里的轻盈有股不真实的味道。河水漫过鹅卵石，冲刷过自己的身体。脏兮兮的斗篷还浸在河边，腰间那块兽皮还围在当中。他动了动手，然后动了动脚，然后直挺挺坐起来。

艾伦抱着一条屈起的腿，背靠几根半截埋入泥土的巨人肋骨，正眨着眼睛望向自己。

利威尔抓起手边一块最大的鹅卵石朝他扔了过去。

鹅卵石落在他腿上，艾伦揉了揉头。 “ 我说了对不起。 ”

“ 我说了让你走。 ”

“ 你总是这么说。 ”  艾伦垂下眼。

上一次他从上面掉下来，几乎准备在这里长长睡过去。但是利威尔不这么想，利威尔辛苦地绕过山丘，沿着河床一直走，生生开出一条路进来，可不是为了看尸体的。他拔掉艾伦身上的箭，见他还是不动弹，干脆一刀当胸刺入迫使他苏醒。 “ 快走，不然我杀了你。 ”  他那时候其实早没有力气杀掉艾伦，连这句威胁都说得毫无底气。那一次艾伦听了话，跪爬起来咳了几口血，跌跌撞撞掩入深山。后面的战士赶过来时，利威尔告诉他们说，他抵达的时候巨人就已经无迹可寻。米克闻了闻新鲜的血迹，看了看埃尔文，没说话。埃尔文环顾四周遍布的巨人尸骨，只说他大约跑不远，也许不用我们费事。于是又这样过了许多年。

越想，利威尔越觉得生气。 “ 这一次你却不听。我让你 ……”

“ 别说了。 ”  艾伦裹着一团热气凑过来， “ 求你了。我太困了。 ” 

浓重的血腥味道熏得利威尔一时睁不开眼。艾伦显然在他醒来前已经擦洗过身上的血迹，但凑近之后利威尔才发现那些又深又多的伤口还在呲呲地冒烟。 “ 还没好吗？ ”  利威尔有些诧异。他还记得上次他在这里时，一支支拔出箭头，但艾伦的伤口很快就愈合了。

“ 需要些时间。 ”  艾伦轻声说。

利威尔抬头看了看天。 “ 睡一觉吧，我看着。 ”

艾伦轻轻笑了一声，到底还是在利威尔的目光里躺了下去。身下是柔软的草地，壁上繁盛的大树挡着太阳，他舒服地哼了一声，然后拍了拍自己耳畔， “ 你也躺过来吧。 ”

小等了一阵，利威尔终于爬过来，头倚着艾伦耳朵，半咪着眼，顿时感到倦意袭来。

又过了一阵，艾伦屈起手指戳了下他。 “ 睡着了吗？ ”

“ 睡着了。 ”  利威尔睁大一点眼睛。

“ 你没有睡着。 ”  艾伦认真地指出， “ 你在想什么？ ”

我在想，这里是一片墓地。我在想，巨大的力量化为枯骨后，也跟渺小的我并无两样。阳光照在谁的头顶都是一样，刀剑刺进心脏，流出的血也都是一样。但也有不一样。眼睛不一样，光亮不一样。

利威尔抬起脚，朝对面点了点， “ 看到那两座山了吗？ ”  艾伦虚起眼，看着利威尔的脚趾点过遥远的一点山影。他点点头，利威尔缩回脚，把手臂盘在脑后，这才慢慢说， “ 小时候，老人告诉我那两座山叫做尤弥尔的胸，我一直不知道为什么。现在躺在这里看它们，似乎确实像是女人的 ……”  他在胸前做了个凹凸的手势，艾伦咧开嘴笑起来。 “ 大概是巨人起的名字。 ”  利威尔若有所思地总结。

“ 巨人们确实知道尤弥尔和赫里斯塔的故事。 ”  艾伦忽然说。这句话倒让利威尔觉得惊讶。

可惜艾伦并没有继续讲述他的经历。 “ 我记得那个故事还是你讲给我听的。 ”  他话锋转回来，脸上莫名一热，利威尔明显地感觉了出来，他觉得自己的手臂和腰间都挨着艾伦脸上的细软绒毛。

“ 不过是谁都知道的故事罢了。 ”  他也莫名地答得迟疑。

的确，谁都知道创世女神尤弥尔和她的爱人的故事。冥王想要夺取最美的赫里斯塔，尤弥尔为了保卫她，与无数恶魔力战至死，死后，她的身体化为大地。她的躯干就是群山，她的肚脐就是湖泊，她的血汇成河流，她的毛发成了森林，而她的心脏被赫里斯塔吞下，赫里斯塔凭借这份力量战胜了死亡，她成为了人类之始祖女神希斯特里亚。

艾伦出神地望着遥远的山峰。 “ 我喜欢这个故事。 ”

利威尔忽然翻了个身，面对着艾伦的脸颊。他的皮肤似乎更烫了。 “ 那我想告诉你一个秘密。 ”  艾伦瞪大眼，小心地偏过头，让利威尔落进他眼底， “ 很要紧吗？ ”

“ 很要紧。因为这个秘密是， ”  利威尔半皱眉头， “ 其实我压根儿不信神 —— 我不相信这个故事。 ”

艾伦的瞳孔疑惑地收紧一点，两人对视良久，忽然又一齐笑出声。 “ 那可真是很要紧了。 ”  艾伦抿起嘴， “ 记得千万不要告诉旁人。 ”  想了想，他又补充道， “ 我知道就够了。 ”

“ 那你可别泄露我的秘密。 ”

“ 我该怎样泄露呢？ ”  艾伦模模糊糊地应答，声音渐渐低下去。利威尔慢慢从他耳畔爬起来，小心不弄出声响，可艾伦还是探出手臂挡住他去路。利威尔回过头： “ 你应该睡一觉。 ”

“ 你去哪里？ ”

“ 我就在你旁边。 ”

艾伦仰头朝着空中吐出一口灼热的气，胸腔起伏一阵。 “ 利威尔，如果那个故事是真的呢？ ”

这个突然的问话让利威尔有些愕然。 “ 尤弥尔女神吗？ ”  他略想了一阵后摇头， “ 有什么要紧？ ”

艾伦侧过身拿手臂支在耳后。 “ 如果我快死了，你愿不愿意吞下我的心脏？ ”

他的双目沉静，利威尔有些拿不准这会不会又是一个拙劣的玩笑。

“ 我告诉过你，我不信神。 ”

“ 利威尔。利威尔。 ”  艾伦皱着眉头，接连喊了两三声他的名字。利威尔颇为无奈地想，他还是不怎么会说话，以前就是这样，他试图表达自己的时候经常惹得旁人生气。利威尔想，但是无论他说出什么来，我都准备好了，在他惹我生气之前，我已经做好准备原谅他。

艾伦突然一拳头砸在自己左边胸口。 “ 我的，鲜血。 ”  他一拳拳砸下， “ 我的，心脏。 ”  利威尔发着呆，艾伦又嘶声重复了一遍，此后再无其他话讲。

年深日久，碎裂的半边肋骨骨架上长满了生命，绵软、细密，又是一处上佳的遮蔽，艾伦躺在下面，紧闭双眼，成排骨影投在他身上。看他睡熟，利威尔走过去摸了下伤口，觉得热度已经在减退。他去河边荡干净自己的斗篷，又再洗了个澡，终于是无事可做。他仰靠着艾伦软软的头发躺下，盘算了一会儿出路，又头疼得无法再盘算下去。

傍晚的时候，艾伦醒来，看上去伤已经全好。

“ 我以为你早走了。 ”  他支起一条腿坐起，长发散乱肩头，他随手抓了两把，歪过头看着晚霞， “ 热气还没下去。 ”

“ 闷热，也许晚上会下雨。 ”  利威尔从旁边树枝上扯下自己的斗篷，扬起手递给艾伦，见他面带疑惑，只好解释道， “ 把头发捆起来。 ”

艾伦便用斗篷把头发捆了起来，束起的马尾刚好垂到肩头，利威尔跳上去检视一番后，连连表示赞赏。艾伦任由他把自己的头发拨来拨去，甚至忍不住笑意。

“ 什么这么好笑？ ”  利威尔拽着马尾在他肩头坐下。

艾伦忽然背脊一挺，正对前方目不斜视，几乎没有在对利威尔说话一样。 “ 我以为你会走是因为我说了过分的话，多余的话。 ”  利威尔一动不动，甚至觉察不出呼吸声。艾伦继续看向火红晚霞。 “ 其实，只要你能忍受我的靠近，我就已经非常幸福。 ”

晚霞仍旧照着巨大的枯骨和骨架下的两人，利威尔也注视了许久这燃烧着大地的红，然后他站起来，伸腿踢了踢艾伦的下颌骨， “ 你过来。 ”

艾伦似乎在思考这话的意思，迟缓到几乎勾起利威尔的怒气。他终于抬起另一只手护住肩上的利威尔，然后缓缓扭头，骨架的阴影掠过他的脸颊。利威尔忽地前倾着身子趴上去，咬了一口他的嘴角。艾伦觉得痒痒的。

“ 我能忍受，但你不能再靠近了，明白吗？ ”

艾伦狠狠点头，眼眶湿湿的又像在笑，他把利威尔从肩上放到左手掌心中，抬起右手狠狠揉了下眼睛。

“ 那时候我从这里离开，跑了很远，累得快死掉。后来我见到了哥哥，见到了更多的巨人。我还不认识他们，但我知道，那是我的族人，我知道从此以后整个大地是我的世界。我看得到天空，我还能跑去大海，利威尔，你知道吗，大海并不遥远。我的心脏从来没有跳得那样快，我不再被束缚在一处狭小的地方。这个身体就是我的自由。 ” 

利威尔没有说话，只凝神看着艾伦，听他慢慢地说。

“ 这里太小了，装不下我们。 ”

利威尔心口发紧，但还是赞同地点头。

“ 我快走了。我们要去更远的地方，而且不会回头。哥哥说我们会一直往前走，往外走。他说人们想要杀死巨人，因为巨人总是在向外走，我们的力量太大，会拉开人群。而人们需要聚在一起生活。 ”

利威尔忍不住发问， “ 去哪里呢？ ”

“ 离开你们的世界，离开猎人和猎物，但好像就是这样而已。我猜测，因为这处群山已经养不活我们。喂养力量需要太多的鲜血。 ”

太阳落下去了。利威尔感觉自己的血液也沉寂下去，有些发冷。是啊，都是一样，丰沛的阳光从来不会无缘无故落在谁的身上。巨人，人，飞鸟虫鱼，万物生息。

“ 但我想我的心脏里有那么一小处地方，根本不想往前走。我想呆在小小的身体里，住在小小的房子里，一辈子生活在一个小小的村落，做那些所有人都会做的事情，我认识的人会认识一辈子，我爱的人也会爱一辈子，最后我们死得干干净净，就像之前每一代人。 ”

艾伦继续说着，就好像他们都没有感觉到大地隐隐的震动。

天空已经完全阴沉下去，骨架黑漆漆的，终于显露出墓地的样子。 “ 你在骗我吧，艾伦？ ”  利威尔吸了吸鼻子，仰在艾伦指缝间捂住眼睛， “ 他们快来了，对不对？你有自己的任务，对不对？ ”

艾伦拿指尖轻轻拨开利威尔的手，利威尔看着他幽深的双眼，那双眼里满是笑意。 “ 没事，我不会让他们进我们的村子。 ”

“ 很多巨人？ ”  利威尔撑着坐起。

“ 他们来找我了。 ”  艾伦点头， “ 我得回到我的世界去。你说得对，我靠得太近了。 ”

利威尔垂下头。天地黑沉，死去巨人们的骨架荧荧闪着白光，光线在震动里微微摇晃。艾伦把手掌平放在地上，利威尔走了下去。

“ 请答应我吧，利威尔， ”  艾伦仍旧倚着骨架直挺挺坐着， “ 请吞下我的心脏，在我快死的时候。我会叫你，你一定来。 ”

利威尔点头，右拳缓缓放在胸口。 “ 我的心脏。 ”

艾伦长出一口气，似乎终于放下心。 “ 我的血会流在你身上。 ”

“ 我知道。 ”

“ 我会活在你身上。 ”

“ 我知道。 ”

“ 天快亮了吗？ ”

“ 夜刚刚开始。 ”

“ 天亮的时候他们就会赶到，我得走了。 ”

“ 是的，你必须走。 ”

“ 天快亮了吗？ ”

“ 还没有。 ”

“ 下雨了。 ”

利威尔仰起脸，果然有咸咸雨水落进嘴里，大雨倾盆，如期而至。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 构思受到勒古恩奶奶《变化的位面》里一个短篇《吉亚的飞人》影响，里面有个种族会不定期出现长出翅膀会飞的人，族人则在飞人刚刚起飞的时候射死他们，场面类似庆典，类似牺牲祭神。


End file.
